Corrupted Souls
Corrupted Souls, or Shadows, are beings that roam around Rusty Lake. They are shown as shadowy phantoms with white glowing eyes. The Souls are tied to the black cubes; the process of extracting negative memories into black cubes corrupts the body of the victim. Cube Escape: The Lake One is caught with a fishing rod, with the Shrimp's head as bait, with one of its hands not yet the corrupted black colour. The player can use a knife to cut an apple out of its back, as the soul screeches at them. The Fish, when cut open, grows into a tree which can hold five objects. If the player places a blue gem on the top, it will shoot a pentagram beam. A soul will climb out of the Lake and attack the player. However, if the player places a green gem on the top, it will shoot a pentagon beam. When the soul attempts to enter the cabin the pentagon will stop it, and it will eventually disappear and leave a black cube. Cube Escape: Seasons During the summer, the Woman can use her telescope to get a close-up of the moon outside her window. Upon closer inspection, her own window is seen on the moon's surface, and the Woman looking through it. A Corrupted Soul slits her throat from behind, coating the window with blood and highlighting the code for the safe back in her room. Inside the safe is a Shrimp, which is cooked in the oven. When the oven door is reopened, the Lake is revealed inside. The Woman stands in the water, and turns into a Corrupted Soul before disappearing and becoming a black cube. During the fall, the Woman will have to switch through her television channels by the numbers that appear on each station. The second-to-last channel features a Corrupted Soul staring at her through the static, which reveals a black cube when switched to the final channel. During the winter, when the Woman finally figures out how to open the clock's case, she discovers with the mirror inside that she is also a Corrupted Soul. She remains this way even when going back in time, but activating the machine in the winter does something for her. In the spring, picking up the phone will shoot out a beam of light that dissipates her soul's corruption. Cube Escape: Arles When van Gogh cuts off his ear and places it into a bowl, he is able to travel into it through a long tunnel that leads to two doors. The door on the right leads back to his room, but the mirror on the wall appears to be flickering. With a closer look, it is shown that van Gogh's reflection is that of a Corrupted Soul. If he shoots it in the head with his pistol it disappears, leaving behind a white cube. Cube Escape: Harvey's Box A Soul stares down at Harvey as he opens up the top of the box to try and escape. When it begins to reach to grab him, Harvey can send out three fireflies, which cause the Soul to stretch out its wings and dissipate, leaving a black cube behind. Cube Escape: Case 23 In Dale's office, outside of his window is a man in handcuffs guarded by a policeman. With the TV to the right of the window, when the code 247 is inputted, the man will appear on screen, but with a corrupted head. Looking back at the window, the man is gone and the policeman has been hanged. The man's Corrupted Soul will then suddenly jump at Dale, cracking the window with its hand, before disappearing and leaving a black cube. After Mr. Crow has left Dale at the Cabin, he must figure out by himself how to activate the elevator inside. At first all seems normal, but the longer Dale spends in the Cabin, the deer outside will be decapitated and replaced by a Corrupted Soul with antlers. If he takes too long, the Soul will attack him, but if he gets into the elevator, it will watch as he descends into the Lake. Cube Escape: The Mill Mr. Crow is tasked with taking the dead body of the Woman, and extracting her memories to create cubes. He is successful in making both a white and black cube, but the creation of the black cube corrupts her. Once the black cube is placed into the Lake, all goes dark as the Corrupted Soul breaks free. It kills the Old Woman, decapitates the Cow, and captures Harvey as Mr. Crow confronts her. The Soul asks him to leave, before letting Harvey go and disappearing. As well, on the walls of the Mill, Mr. Owl has left two letters to Mr Crow. One tells how the Souls are still wandering the Lake, but that he may have found the one to stop them. The other message explains how extracting painful memories can cause corruption of the body, as is what happened with the Woman. Rusty Lake Hotel Harvey is set out by Mr. Owl to kill the five guests staying at the Hotel, as he requires their bodies to extract their memories and create black cubes. After they are all dead, she will bring the final dinner to Mr. Owl's room. In his room are five large tanks, each with a black cube inside. The tanks also hold the Souls of the deceased guests. Mr. Owl will show Harvey a white cube, which takes her to a foggy forest surrounded by the guests' Souls. The Souls simply wander aimlessly, as Harvey collects their black cubes. Eventually she will come across the elevator carrying Dale, as it rises up into the Hotel. Cube Escape: Birthday As Dale celebrates his ninth birthday, there is a knock on the door. Mr. Rabbit's Soul breaks the door down and open fires on the room, killing all but Dale. Left on the table, is a letter from Mr. Rabbit, explaining that this substance from one of his past lives is his only chance of escaping this state. If Dale draws a figure onto the window, Mr. Rabbit's Soul will charge, causing the window to break, before disappearing. In the secret scene, it is shown that the Corrupted Souls from Rusty Lake Hotel started to roam free in 1894. They were set loose from captivity in the tanks, and went after Harvey, the one who killed them. As they attacked a beam of light comes down onto the Hotel, causing Harvey to transform into a bird and fly away. Cube Escape: Theatre The man from Cube Escape: Case 23, Bob, sits at the bar. He will say very little to Dale, only accepting drinks he is served. After the fifth play, "Remember the Seasons", Bob will leave his seat at the bar to sit in the bathroom. Trying to confront Bob causes him to become corrupted, and he closes the door. Back at the bar on one of the coasters, Bob has written, "I feel dead inside, why did you take my memory?". Introducing the sixth play, "The Mill", Mr. Owl explains that extracting Bob's memories caused his Corrupted Soul, which is also one of the six stages of the wheel. After solving the final play's puzzle, the elevator comes forth. Dale watches Bob's Soul creep towards him as the elevator gates closes and continues upwards. As well, in the bathroom, if the mirror is touched, it will split Dale's reflection into five horizontal pieces. Realigning these pieces causes the mirror to show Dale as a Corrupted Soul, before breaking it into shards. Known Corrupted Souls *Bob *Mr. Boar *Mr. Deer *Mr. Rabbit *Ms. Pheasant *Mrs. Pigeon *The Young Woman *Vincent van Gogh Trivia *So far, there have been four ways to defeat a Corrupted Soul: **The pentagon light beam - Cube Escape: The Lake. **Shot by the light beam from the phone - Cube Escape: Seasons. **Shot by a pistol - Cube Escape: Arles and Cube Escape: Birthday. **The light of three fireflies - Cube Escape: Harvey's Box. *The Corrupted Soul found in the Lake is the only Soul known to be partly corrupted, with the uncorrupted Hand. The reason why remains unknown. *Corrupted Souls can be seen randomly outside the window of Cube Escape: Seasons. As well, Mr. Rabbit's soul can randomly appear in the window in Mr. Rabbit's room in Rusty Lake Hotel. *Cube Escape: The Mill marked the first official mention of "Corrupted Souls", on what they are and how they are created. Gallery Screenshot_2016-04-06-03-04-57sha.png|The Soul in Cube Escape: The Lake. barrier.png|The Soul in Cube Escape: The Lake. Screenshot_2016-04-06-03-12-00sha.png|Van Gogh's soul in Cube Escape: Arles. Screenshot_2016-04-06-14-17-26sha.png|The Soul in Cube Escape: Seasons. Screenshot_2016-04-06-13-26-41sha.png|The Soul killing the Woman in Cube Escape: Seasons. this is her.png|The Woman's soul in Cube Escape: Seasons. 2016-04-07 00.27.22.jpg|The Soul in Cube Escape: Harvey's Box. Screenshot_2016-04-06-02-40-16sha.png|Bob's soul in Cube Escape: Case 23. the window view.png|Bob's soul in Cube Escape: Case 23. the shadow.png|The Woman's soul in Cube Escape: The Mill. Screenshot_2016-04-06-03-15-00sha.png|The guests' souls in Cube Escape: Birthday. Screenshot_2016-04-06-03-14-12sha.png|The guests' souls attacking Harvey in Cube Escape: Birthday. bandicam 2016-04-13 15-14-05-919.jpg|Mr. Rabbit's soul in Cube Escape: Birthday. Screenshot_2016-04-11-23-56-18-1.png|Bob's soul in Cube Escape: Theatre. Screenshot_2016-04-12-00-00-28-1.png|Bob's soul in Cube Escape: Theatre. Category:Characters